


Love's Immortal Curse

by xXIyra16Xx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: Ever heard the story of the Cursed Immortal Princess? If you haven’t then perhaps you should, for it is a tale of a princess whose only way to break her curse of immortality is to make the reincarnation of her true love, her soulmate reborn, remember her past life and perform True Love’s Kiss.





	Love's Immortal Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikotyzini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/gifts), [Vanitas_Lunar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Lunar/gifts), [AngelFlower23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/gifts).



> I would like to dedicate this fanfic to Raiyu/Auqroix, Angelflower23, the-heart-alchemist and mikotyzini on tumblr for they have been a really awesome and supportive of my works

“Mother!” a girl with white hair and silver eyes no older than sixteen called from her purple themed bedroom, running her hands through her locks as she stared at a blank writing document.

“Yes, sweetie?” the mother popped into the bedroom shortly after being called.

“I need help.” The girl whined.

“With?”

“I need to write a story for my English class, needs to be based off a legend according to the assignment sheet.” The daughter sighed hopelessly.

The mother came over and picked up the assignment sheet and read it through. It was simple enough, write a fictional story based on a relative, a legend or a true story and the word count was five thousand words minimum and due next month. The mother blinked a the minimum word count.

“That a lot of words for a minimum.”

“THANK YOU!” the white-haired daughter yelled.

“What did I say about yelling in the house?” the mother said her voice strict.

“To not to,” the daughter responded apologetically

“Hmm,” the older woman hummed before a spark ignited in her blue eyes as an idea struck her “Have you heard of the Cursed Immortal Princess legend?”

The daughter’s brows knitted together as if her mother was talking nonsense and she couldn’t understand a word.

“Not really except that it was about a princess who humiliated a nobleman from Mistral and he had her cursed.”

Quickly grabbing a spare chair from the study, the mother sat down next to her daughter, “How about I tell you the legend of the Cursed Immortal Princess? I mean it is a legend passed down by my ancestors as well as your mother’s. If memory serves correctly, one of our ancestors had a personal connection to the princess the legend was about.”

“Hold on a second,” The daughter interrupted, “You mean to tell me, that one of our old dead relatives knew a cursed princess?”

The mother nodded “More or less, so shall I make up the story while you write it or would you rather do it yourself?”

“I am not sure if it’s cheating but could you tell me the story?” the daughter asked, “I’m not as imaginative as Aunty B is.”

The mother smiled at her child “Alright let’s start…Long ago.”

 

* * *

In a time were the kingdoms were first founded, there was a princess by the name of Weiss Schnee. She was the firstborn of King Reiner Schnee who ruled the land of Atlas.  King Reiner was a fair and wise king but was ruthless to those who betrayed him and the kingdom’s people. The citizens knew how much Reiner loved his daughter and also knew how much the princess loved her people. Weiss often visited the poor and helped in any way she can whether it was buying food for them or giving them clothes, the princess also visited the orphanage and played with the children. Ice and snow were a constant sight throughout the entire year.

While Weiss did love her people there was one person in her life that she cherished above all. Her lover was of noble birth from the kingdom of Vale and had first visited Atlas for Princess Weiss’s sixteenth birthday. Despite that Weiss was of age at the time she had fallen for the noble maiden and had begged for her name for she wanted to ensure that they never forgot each other. The maiden giggled that made the Princess’s heart flutter, and after the name fell from the noble woman’s lips.

“My name is Ruby Rose.”

Ruby Rose, who puts the very flowers of her namesake to shame. Weiss had vowed to send letters to her as much as possible once the noblewoman left. Ruby, of course, visited many times since the princess’s sixteenth birthday and Weiss would simply be ecstatic. The two would often stroll through the castle gardens, but due to the cold climate, the gardens mostly consisted of ice sculptures varying from plants to majestic mythical creatures. If Ruby started to feel cold, Weiss would give up her cloak and put it on her despite Ruby’s concern for her well being. One day when Ruby had come to visit Weiss had decided to be honest with her heart. The princess had taken Ruby out for a day of horse riding before returning to the castle to watch the sunset on the balcony of the highest tower of the castle. It was there Weiss had confessed her feelings, with tears of joy Ruby jumped into the Princess’s embrace and kissed the woman on the lips as she too had fallen for the future queen of Atlas. The duo believed that they would live happily ever after, but it was not to be.

It was spring in Atlas, and by spring the cold was bearable enough for the people to wear only two layers of clothing. Weiss had grown into a fine young woman with leadership skills almost surpassing her father and fighting capabilities that ousted the best fighters in the Atlassian army. However, today was a special day for the kingdom of Atlas, for today was Weiss’s twentieth birthday. King Reiner had watched his daughter grow and could not have been prouder of the woman she had become. He had also seen his only daughter take an interest in the noblewoman known as Ruby Rose from the kingdom of Vale in the past when she visited and she in Weiss. Therefore, he had a special pair of rings crafted for Weiss to which he hoped she would use to propose to Ruby.

The festivities of the town were in full cheer at midday, nobles and royalty from around the world had travelled to celebrate the day of Princess Weiss’s birth. Weiss herself was in a light blue velvet gown with white snowflake embroidery, and she wore her hair down with a silver and sapphire circlet resting upon her brow. The princess was currently sitting on her smaller throne right beside her father, accepting gifts from the visiting nobles politely. However, she was getting a little restless for she still had not seen her beloved.

“Fret not my dear daughter,” King Reiner comforted “I am certain Lady Rose will be here.”

“I know father but,” Weiss bit her bottom lip “I am worried that she could have gotten hurt or lost.”

“She could be running late Weiss,” Reiner reassured, “Never the less, I have a gift for you.”

Pulling out a small box from his pocket Reiner handed it over to his daughter with a smile, Weiss gingerly opened the box and gasped. There sitting on white silk cushioning was two beautiful rings. One of them was encrusted with rubies and black diamonds with floral engravings in the white gold band. The second ring had a snowflake design around the band and set with blue sapphires and white diamonds that sparkled in the light.

“F-Father,” Weiss stuttered, “These are beautiful.”

“I am happy you think so,” her father grinned, “The Sapphire and diamond one is the one you should you use to propose to Lady Rose.”

Weiss blushed madly, “Father!”

The conversation was interrupted when a voice called out across the throne room over the sea of nobles.

“Princess Weiss!” a girl of eighteen wearing a red gown, her black red-tipped hair pulled into a small bun hastily came up to the thrones where Weiss and Reiner sat.

“Ruby!” Weiss frantically handed the ring box back to her father and stood up from her throne, she met her beloved halfway and embraced her lovingly as if they had been a part for years and not months. Ruby returned the hug and nuzzled a little into Weiss’s neck.

“Please forgive me for my delayed arrival Princess Weiss,” Ruby pulled away and curtseyed.

“Ruby, I have said to you that it’s ok to call me by my name,” Weiss caressed Ruby’s cheek with her slender hand, “There is no need for formalities between us.”

Ruby smiled and nodded, her silver eyes sparkling with joy.

“Happy Birthday my love,” Ruby whispered only for Weiss to hear.

“It wouldn’t have been a happy birthday without you my precious rose,” Weiss replied and gave Ruby a small kiss on the forehead.

“Ah what an adorable sight of friendship,” a male voice purred.

Weiss’s brow twitched in annoyance at the newcomer. Turning where the voice came from the princess frowned, obviously displeased.

“Neptune Vasilias, I don’t recall having sent you an invitation to my celebration,” Weiss all but growled.

Neptune Vasilias was a nobleman from Mistral. He is well known in Mistral mainly for his many flirtations with women and also known throughout Atlas for constantly pursuing Weiss’s hand in marriage. He was charming to the point where his smile made princess Weiss sick to her stomach. Currently standing in front of her, the heir to the Atlassian throne, saw that he was wearing his formal armour and decorative sword as if that was to impress her.

“But an invitation was sent to my mother and father,” He grabbed Weiss’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Therefore, here I am.”

Weiss snatched her hand back and wiped it on her dress in front of the man causing him to frown.

“Why do you detest me?” He asked in all seriousness, “My feelings for you are nothing but genuine, yet you sneer at me as if I am some filthy beggar on the street.”

Weiss laughed loudly at the density of this boy’s brain.

“You are rather thick skulled aren’t you?” Weiss chuckled before her expression turned into a narrow glare, “No matter how many times I turn you away, you come back, sticking to me like a flea on a stray dog.”

“That is because I wish for your hand in marriage!” Neptune shouted, causing all the nobles in the room to turn their heads.

“Well, maybe she does not want your affections!” Ruby yelled back at the Mistralian nobleman. The chatter of the room had faded as everyone within the throne room watched on with intrigue. “But it seems you never seem to learn when you are not wanted.”

Neptune scoffed.

“I have heard of you,” Ruby stated, “I have heard how many women you have bedded. Tell me Lord Versallis, how many women have given birth to your bastard children? Five? Eight? Or is it more than that?”

People began to mutter and murmur amongst themselves. But the whispers did not escape the Mistralian noble’s ears.

_“I heard he goes to every brothel in the cities.”_

_“What an utter disgrace of a human being, he must be such a disappointment to his parents.”_

_“If he were my son I would disown him and throw him out on the street.”_

_“Such deplorable behaviour, he should be punished.”_

_“I heard somewhere that a woman had a son that looked exactly like him. Maybe its one of his many bastard children as lady Rose claimed.”_

Neptune’s blood began to boil his hands shaking in anger. He drew out his decorative sword and pointed it at Ruby, “How dare you! You know nothing of me. My life. You have insulted me, and my honour. By Mistralian law, I challenge you Ruby Rose to a duel to the death!”

Weiss’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing dangerously. “If you so much as take a step toward her I will challenge YOU to a duel.”

“This between me and Lady Rose, your highness.” Neptune hissed directed mostly at the red Vale noblewoman. “By Mistralian law, if she forfeits she becomes a slave to the challenger.”

“You are not in Mistral boy.” The king stood up from his throne his stance menacing. “You are in Atlas, and our laws are different when it comes to duelling. Since the signing of the Treaty, those who travel to other Kingdoms must follow that kingdom’s laws in every aspect whether they are a citizen or not.”

“I am sure you know what our law is for duelling Neptune?” Weiss smirked, glad that her father but the fool back in his place.

“I do.” He grumbled and put his sword back in its sheath.

“Those who challenge the other party to a duel must fight themselves. However, the challengee may choose to have a champion fight in their name or fight themselves. If the challenger forfeits the duel, they must pay the challengee a hundred gold pieces or the walk of shame.” Weiss recited a simplistic version of the law of Atlas duelling.

“Lady Rose of Vale.” The Atlassian King spoke, “You are the challengee, do you choose to fight or do you have a champion to fight in your name?”

Ruby looked down at the marble floor of the castle and fiddled with her dress. Weiss could see the panic in her eyes and grabbed the fidgeting hand with her own.

“I will fight in Ruby’s name!” Weiss declared for the throne room to hear.

Gasps were heard only to be followed by more muttering for the scene had begun to get more intriguing by each passing second. The declaration surprised both Neptune and Ruby.

Weiss’s father merely raised a brow, “Are you sure my daughter?”

Weiss knew her father wanted her to reconsider, to back out of it and let someone else take up the challenge.

“Weiss,” Ruby gently squeezed the princess’s hand, “You don’t have to do this, I can get one of my guards to fight for me.”

Weiss smiled at her love and tucked a stray lock of black-red hair behind her ear, “I know I do not have to, but I want to.”

Ruby could only whimper at Weiss’s response.

The princess looked back to her father and stood up a little straighter, “Yes I am certain.”

“Then shall it be,” the king sighed, “The duel will take place in this very hall in the presence of all those in attendance.”

Weiss gave Ruby’s hand a soft kiss before letting go “Someone, fetch my armour and sword!”

One of the servants dashed to fulfil her demand and grabbed the princess’s armour and weapon from the Royal Armoury.

Weiss smirked at Neptune “Hope you don’t mind that I change into something more appropriate. After all, a dress hardly seems fitting.”

“Not at all you’re highness,” Neptune smiled back albeit with a bit more arrogance “Although if you lose you are to become my bride.”

“I won’t lose to the likes of you,” Weiss laughed, as the servant returned with her armour and sword, waiting for her next instruction.The princess then ordered the servant to follow her to her chambers.

 

* * *

“Hold on a second,” the sixteen-year-old interrupted, “I just realised something.”

“And what is that?” the mother asked, “Because I was just about to get to one of the good parts of the story.”

“The princess’s name was Weiss Schnee, and the noblewoman was called Ruby Rose,” the teenager said as her brows came together and looked at her mother, “Mother you’re not trying to make this about you and mum are you? Because Your name is Weiss and your maiden name was Schnee.”

“I’m a descendant of the Schnee royal family,” Weiss said with a shrug “And it was mere coincidence that Ruby was a descendant of the noblewoman Ruby Rose. I wouldn’t look too deep into this Crystal.”

Weiss’s daughter, Crystal, narrowed her eyes at her mother.

“Besides one of the assignment choices was a fictional story based on a relative.”

“But I thought this was a story based on the legend of a Princess who was cursed centuries ago.”

“Why can’t it be both?” another voice popped in.

“Ruby!”

“Mum!”

Weiss and Crystal shouted in surprise and turned their heads to the doorway. There, leaning against the doorframe was Ruby, dressed in a nice button up blouse and black dress pants with simple ballet flats.

“How was work?” Weiss went over and gave her wife a gentle kiss.

Ruby hummed delightedly, “Work was alright had to give a private tour to some company executive who was almost obsessed with history as I am.”

“Anything new we should be expecting to make an appearance at the museum?” Crystal asked excitedly.

“We’re going to have Vale History exhibit in a few weeks,” Ruby smiled at her daughter, “And the curator of Vale Museum of history has donated a few armour suits that belonged to the guards of my ancestor, Ruby Rose.”

“Wait, so the story that mother was telling me is true?” Crystal cocked her head to the side.

“What story?” Ruby looked up at her wife.

“The legend of the Cursed immortal princess.”

“Oh, I love that story!” Ruby could not help but clap her hands together, for a woman of thirty-six she still behaved as if she was a teenager. “What part were you up to Weiss?”

“I was about to get to the part where Princess Weiss beats Neptune in the duel.”

“I remember that!” Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss shot Ruby a glare.

“I mean I remember that part of the story in great detail.”

Weiss looked back to her daughter, “Want me to continue the story? Or would you rather take a break?”

“I can keep writing.” Crystal smiled and went back to her laptop. “Ready when you are mother.”

“I wanna hear the story too!” Ruby shouted plopping herself onto the edge of her daughter’s bed and patted the spot next to her, an indication that she wanted Weiss to sit next to her. With a roll of her eyes towards her loving wife, the white-haired woman moved the spare chair out of the way before taking her spot next to Ruby. After getting comfortable Weiss continued the tale.

 

* * *

The princess of Atlas strode back into the hall in her signature white armour with the royal family crest on her chest plate with an ice blue cape billowing behind her as she walked. With her rapier at her hip, she looked like a soldier ready for battle. She stopped a few feet from Neptune with a scowl across her features. He, however, rolled his eyes with a chuckle believing that what Weiss was doing was foolish. King Reiner stood between the two his gaze falling on his daughter and nodded. The other nobles circled them like ravenous dogs.

“The Rules of the duel are simple,” His voice bouncing off the stone walls. “The first to yield must pay a hundred gold pieces to the winner. If for any reason the person can not pay the gold they must do the walk of shame.”

Weiss dipped her head at he father before looking over her shoulder where she could see her beloved maiden praying for her to succeed.

“Shall we begin your highness?” Neptune drew his ceremonial sword.

Weiss unsheathed her rapier and held it to her side, pointing it to the ground which left her open. But that was exactly what she wanted Neptune to think, already she had devised a plan to beat him. Her plan was an easy one, so easy that a squire could perform it. The princess knew that Neptune had a short temper and would lose any form of focus if he was mad enough. Taunting him to the point of blindly attacking was her best chance and any blows he would give she would deflect. _All I have to do is tire him out._ The princess thought to herself and smirked.

“It is a pity this will be a quick duel.”

The Mistralian nobleman frowned at the princess and began circling each other. The Throne room in dead silence as they waited in anticipation as to who will make the first move. Fortunately for Weiss, it was Neptune that moved first. He brought his sword in an overhead downward slash which the Princess stepped aside and deflected the blow with a slight tap with her blade. Weiss could not contain an eye roll. Throughout her years she had seen her fair share of bumbling buffoons, but Neptune was the King of them when the nobleman faced her Weiss let out a fake yawn making him go red in the face with anger. He leapt at her in a lunge and Weiss parried it with grace and precision. Not even five minutes into the duel and the heir to the Atlas throne could see the boy sweating.

“Tired already Master Versailles?” Weiss taunted with a smirk, “You can still forfeit and pay the gold. That is if your parents will lend it to you.”

The Mitral Nobleman looked to the crowd and saw his mother and father looking at him with complete disappointment. His father was a tall man his dark midnight blue hair combed back, broad-shouldered, dressed in fine blue and gold silk clothing, his arms folded across his chest and his face in a scowl as his eyes bore into his son like knives. His mother had a similar expression and was wearing an ocean blue dress inlaid with gold floral silk patterns. Weiss could see the boy plead silently with his parents and to her pleasure, they both turned their backs on him. The Princess was aware that in Mistral culture that when a child’s parents turn their back on them it’s a sign of disownment.

“Shall we keep fighting?” Weiss pointed her rapier at him. “Or do you forfeit?”

Neptune gripped his sword tight, his jaw clenched as he swallowed hard and he turned slowly facing her with anger blazing in his eyes, his voice came out as a low growl. “How dare you humiliate me?”

Weiss lowered her blade slightly and beckoned him with her free hand to come at her. He did, however, his movements were faster but still choppy and not as precise as Weiss’s. _Blind by rage, good. Arrogance shall be your downfall Neptune Versailles_ , she smirked inwardly and watched Neptune prepare for a thrust by going into the half sword position. A few seconds later he thrust his sword in which Weiss parried again followed by a riposte. She felt the tip of her blade pierce through the cloth and into Neptune's sword arm making him yell in agony and drop his weapon.

“I yield!” Neptune hissed loudly and clutched his bleeding arm.

Weiss sheathed her weapon and Ruby came up to her and hugged her tightly.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” Ruby mumbled into Weiss’s shoulder, “You could have gotten hurt, I’d never forgive myself.”

Weiss planted a kiss atop her beloved’s head “I told you that I wanted to fight for you.”

The king stepped forward and looked down at the boy, “Since you yielded, you must pay Lady Rose of Vale a hundred gold pieces.”

“I-I don’t have a hundred gold.” Neptune stuttered his head bowed down.

King Reiner narrowed his eyes and ordered two nearby guards, “Strip him.”

The two guards walked over to Neptune and started to strip off his clothing, piece by piece. The nobleman did not protest or struggle as the guards lifted him off the ground as he now stood, half bare. A few moments later he was as naked as the day he was born, another guard came and shackled his wrists behind his back before he was forced to walk forward at sword point. The other nobles in the room parted as Neptune was escorted out of the castle and into the fridged air outside. Weiss and her father followed behind to watch the man walk down the steps that lead to the castle. Weiss watched as he reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed the townsfolk slowly turning their heads, the cheers and celebrations ceased as they watched the man from Mistral with narrowed eyes.

“Lord Neptune Vasilias,” the guard hollered for everyone to hear, “After yielding to Lady Rose’s champion, Princess Weiss Schnee in the duel and unable to pay the gold you must now walk in shame. Once you reach the gate, your clothes will return to your possession and will be forbidden to enter the city until the end of your days.”

Chatter rose up from the commoners as Neptune started to walk down the main road. The people looked on until one man tossed a slice of hot apple pie at him.

“Fucking coward, how dare you fight our future Queen!” he yelled angrily and turned to another man, “Oi Barnabus give me another slice of hot pie to throw at this fuckwit!”

Neptune was hit again by another piece of hot pie, blueberry pie as far as Weiss could tell.

“Hope that keeps ya warm ya bastard,” a woman laughed loudly, “No one disrespects the princess, Long May She Reign!”

Suddenly many people started throwing food and other things at him, he was belittled and insulted as he trudged onward to the front gate. Weiss had seen enough and headed back inside the palace with the other nobles following her example. Still in her armour, she was approached by Neptune’s parents Lord and Lady Vasilias.

“I apologise, your highness,” the father said, “He should not have ruined your celebration with his deplorable behaviour.”

Weiss dipped her head, “I am sorry it had to end the way it did but by Atlassian Laws of duelling-”

“We understand Princess,” Neptune’s mother said with a slightly sad undertone. “He brought this on himself. Now he must suffer the consequences of his actions.”

“I saw you turn your backs to him,” Weiss said, “If I’m not correct does that not mean you disowned him from the family?”

“Our laws have been re-written in that regard.” The father spoke gruffly, “Now it means that while still tied to the family name he will no longer gain any inheritance or titles and be mostly ignored as if he was a servant.”

“So he will still eat at your table?” Weiss gave a slight tilt of her head, curious.

“Yes,” the man huffed, “He can reclaim his inheritance right back as well when we return to Mistral.”

“Well considering Mistral's laws and Atlassian’s are rather different,” Weiss said, “I am going to assume he will argue his case over the fact that you were attending my celebration here in Atlas and thus Mistral law does not apply.”

Neptune's father nodded, “In any case shall we continue to celebrate the day of your birth?”

“I must change back into my gown,” Weiss then gestured to her armour, “But please despite what has happened with your son, please enjoy yourselves.”

After giving them a small bow, Weiss went in the direction of her chambers. The further she walked away from the main hall the quieter the castle became, the only sound now was the clatter of her armour and the billowing of her cape. Tapestries of her family history lined the stone halls, some of her predecessors winning ferocious battles against an invading army, while others depicted providing peace and unity with no bloodshed. She knew each story behind each fabric canvas which brought a smile to her face knowing that she was a part of such a proud lineage. A few turns and a staircase later Weiss had finally found her chambers and opened the oak door. Blue eyes blinked in surprise as they fell onto Ruby Rose who was looking at the books lined on the bookshelves.

“My, my,” Weiss smirked, “It seems I have found an intruder in my room. Whatever shall I do?”

Ruby jumped at Weiss’s voice before looking at the princess with a grin, “I did not mean to intrude. I just wanted to be somewhere quieter.”

“And the best place you thought of was my bedroom?” Weiss stepped in and shut the door behind her.

“Well, I knew you would return here to get out of your armour,” Ruby shrugged, “Speaking of which do you need help?”

Weiss blushed, “I…No it is quite alright.”

“Are you certain my love?” Ruby cocked her head to the side her expression gone sly.

The Atlassian princess’s mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. With a chuckle, the Vale noblewoman strode over to her and started to unbuckle the plates of armour off her lover’s figure.

“Tongue-tied?”

Weiss looked into stormy irises and pulled Ruby closer by her hips, “You are such vixen.”

Soft lips came together in a passionate kiss and the celebration in the main hall all but forgotten.

 

* * *

**_Ding Dong_ **

“Well seems like the pizza is here,” Weiss stood up from the bed, “Come my loving family, we should eat.”

“But what happens next!” Crystal whined.

Weiss merely smiled “Something that adults should only hear.”

The teenager blushed and pressed save on her word document before getting up and stretching. Ruby follow suit, and the three made their way down to the living room.

“So,” Ruby whispered seductively into her wife’s ear, “Are you going to tell _me_ what happens next?”

“You know what happens next and I’ll _show_ you in the bedroom later,” Weiss hummed in response then lowered her voice only for Ruby to hear, “You truly are a vixen.”

“Looking forward to it.” Ruby gave Weiss a peck on her cheek. “And I can be when I want to.”

“I can hear you both,” Crystal stated loudly, “And seriously its embarrassing!”

Weiss and Ruby laughed lightly at their daughter’s embarrassment.

“Oh, honey, it's not that embarrassing,” Ruby answered.

“Besides I'm sure you and your girlfriend, Aurelia Odette, are almost at that stage,” Weiss continued to chuckle.

“MOTHER!!!” Crystal shouted if she was embarrassed before she was even more so now.

Weiss then assured her daughter that she was joking and that there was no real rush to do that with Aurelia and that she will know when she is ready to take that next step. Ruby backed her wife on that and plopped on the couch while she and Crystal talked about the museum and the Vale exhibit. Weiss grabbed the pizza and placed the boxes on the coffee table. She watched as her daughter and her wife continue to talk while grabbing pizza slices and smiled fondly at them appreciating how lucky she was to have them in her life.


End file.
